Build and Dragon Maids
by Fall2Glory
Summary: After the revelation that Blood Stark is the Owner, Sento decided to take what he can and who he can and move his base of operations. However the exsistence of dimensions ends up taking them to a world with a Dragon Maid.
1. Chapter 1

**F2G: *Drinks soda* why has this been in my head for months and only now I can use it.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* Perhaps your mind keeps turning its clogs? XD**

 **F2G: Well to be fair, my imagination has unlimited fuel in the form of what-ifs and over analyzation.**

 **UK: True… *Mutters* Now how come that doesn't have an effect on me nowadays…? -_- Although, why do I have a fire in the first place?! It should be rocket fuel! XD**

 **F2G: Eh, autism (more specifically Aspergers) helps with coming up with dumb ideas.**

 **UK: I guess so.**

 **F2G: Well for those wondering when this starts, episode 14 of Build and I wanna say before Elma appeared in the Dragon Maid anime.**

 **UK: Kinda like Elma though... She's a sporadic type of water dragon. Me likey!~ X3**

 **F2G: Elma Best Dragon.**

 **UK: Indeed.~**

 **F2G: Anyway, I guess it's time to begin the Experiment.**

 **UK: *Puts on safety glasses* Ready! o3ob**

-Full Bottle Shake-

Blood Stalk was Soichi Isurugi. The owner of the cafe that Sento Kiriyu, Kamen Rider Build, housed his base. At the moment, using the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles, Sento was working on the apex of his Full Bottle forms. It was almost complete, but he was starting to second guess himself. "Will it be strong enough?" he questioned himself silently.

"Yes, it has to be" he answered back.

"But what if it's not? What if I can ensure it's strong enough?" he questioned further before sighing.

He looked at the vessel for this new form, but even with the Pandora Box's energy it might not be enough. Once it was complete he'd fight Blood Stalk.

"But what if I lose" he questioned himself. He gripped the can like vessel before pulling it out.

He'd have to be an idiot not to test this and ensure it was actually viable. After all he may be a genius, but he wasn't infallible. He needed to move base, or at least insure Misora remained ignorant on her adoptive father's status.

He pocket the can and began to get what he could. It was time to move base, especially if Soichi told the true leader of Faust.

-Line Break-

After about thirty minutes of packing and salvaging what he could from the Bottle Purifier he had eventually gotten everything he could. Now it was time to tell Banjou and somehow convince Misora to come with them. With that in mind he grabbed his two suitcases and ran out of the lab "Banjou, Misora, pack your things. We're moving out!" the Rabbit-esq scientist told them as he dragged his stuff from the Fridge Entrance.

"Eh?! Why the Hell are we even moving?" Banjou exclaimed in a bit of surprise, yet mostly annoyance took over his face.

Misora blinked for a moment before asking "But what about Dad?" she asked as she let out a yawn.

Sento quickly came up with a convincing lie "Simple, Owner said that we needed to move out since he thinks Faust may have bugged the place without us knowing" then he grabbed Banjou by the shoulder and whispered to him "If Owner is Blood Stalk, Faust might know where we are" huh, guess it was a Half-lie.

Misora let out an oh before shrugging and going downstairs to pack her stuff. And to hide the fanfiction.

Although a bit confused on the sudden announcement, Banjou still had annoyance. "If that's true, then we definitely need to move asap."

Sento nodded before throwing a bag in Banjou's face "Already packed your stuff." he told him with a cheeky smile.

The other caught it, yet didn't look away from Sento. He now has a bewildered expression. "Why the Hell did you when I didn't give you permission?!"

"Because it would be weird to pack Misora's stuff" he stated as he walked off and looked outside for any trouble.

-an hour later-

After Misora finally dragged her surprisingly small suitcase up to them she stated "Ready"

Sento looked at Banjou and handed him one of his suitcases before putting a fake mustache on Banjou's face. "Alright, let's go" he told them before walking out.

His upper lip flitted with the hairy piece in distaste before lightly glaring at Sento.

"Remember Banjou, you are a criminal until we can prove otherwise" Sento pointed out as he walked out of the door.

Misora rolled her eyes thinking 'idiots'

Banjou rolled his eyes and kept up his glare. "These things aren't that comfortable to wear most of the time…" He mumbled out a retort.

"Shut up idiot" Misora told him before exiting.

"Not an idiot, sleepwalker!" He shot back as he followed her.

Before an argument could start Sento just shushed them. They needed to be quick and quiet if they were moving base.

Stopping at the doorway, he again glared back at Sento before exiting fully. He'll get him back sometime however.

-An hour of seemingly random wandering-

It was obvious to Sento that he should've thought of getting an apartment as back up, but to hell if he was going to live in the trash heap of his past identity.

And as if to voice out his thought, Banjou groaned in tiredness from walking so much and stress from not finding a settlement. "Sento, you didn't think this through, did you?"

"Nope" Sento stated bluntly as they walked pass an alleyway. As Misora passed it she heard a light jingle coming from it. She looked down it, seeing a smokey, constantly churning glass-like wall. "Um, Sento, Banjou, what is this?" she asked, pointing at it.

Sento took a few steps back towards the alley. Once spotting the strange phenomenon he walked close to it and poked it. Suddenly, a part of his hair sprang up as a smile spread across his face. "Wow, I read about these before. Apparently they show up and disappear at random" he stated as he tried to take a closer look.

Before he could get another foot closer, Banjou grabbed his upper arm in a vice grip. "Hold it, science boner, we don't know exactly where this came from, let alone knowing what's on the other side."

Sento let out a few pained noises before pulling his arm away "First off, not Science Boner, second supposedly these things can take us to other worlds so this would be the best way to avoid Faust until we're ready" he argued.

"True, but what if this leads us into somewhere dangerous? Let's say, ruins of another universe or creatures that can kill us on the spot?" Banjou retorted back, but then added with a playful smirk. "Also, you definitely are a Science Boner now."

"Firstly, do not." Sento argued against the implied boner "Secondly, these are two way so if it led to a monster filled world we'd know" he claimed, not sure but letting his science boner lead him. He then, deciding that he needed to prove it, he grabbed Banjou Ryuga and threw him into the glass-like wall between dimensions. Then he charged in after.

Misora meanwhile pinched her nose in annoyance before sighing "Is it too late to go back?" she questioned before looking around and saying "Screw it, those idiots need me" she stated as she calmly walked in, unaware of a snake who was watching from across the road.

Soichi sighed before waiting a few seconds before walking to the portal "Way to ruin my plans" he stated as he hid his Transteam gun in his jacket and put on his signature hat.

Shortly after, the wall disappeared and in its place stood a man in a trench coat and hat "Once again, two worlds meet."

-Line~Break-

It was night time by the time Kobayashi got home. Granted after the work day she's had she needed to stop by the nearest bar and drink at least a whole bottle. Then she'd be willing to handle the rest of the night. "I *hic* I'm home~" she let out with a drunken slur.

Tohru's head popped aside from the corner, a dish plate in one hand while a towel was wiping the side of it. She grinned once hearing Kobayashi and raced towards the front door. "Welcome back, Miss Kobayashi!~"

"Welcome back" called out the quiet voice of Kanna, currently working on homework from school.

"Hel~l~o! Today was absolute crap, so I'm kinda tipsy~!" she hiccuped out as she fell onto the couch, her face flushed drunk.

Tohru followed her into the living room, smiling brightly in amusement. "Oh, Miss Kobayashi's drunk again, I see.~" She giggled as she raised both dish and towel. "Means we get to play!~"

"What game?" Kanna asked as Kobayashi hiccuped as she fell into a drunken sleep.

The dragon maid put on a thoughtful face, finger pointing at her chin. She grinned once an idea popped into her head. A wide grin was made while she punched her hand. "The game's gonna involve pillows! We fight each other with feathers until one of us is conquered and the other is the victor!~"

"Yay!" the feathery dragon let out her signature phrase.

For the rest of the night the sounds of the apocalypse can be heard. No one except a drunk programmer got any sleep that night.

-Line~Break-

Sento and Banjou were confused as they stared down their worse enemy and liar. However Sento and Banjou couldn't do shit, nor could Soichi, as Misora was there and no one wanted to break the news. "Hello Sento~" greeted the snake, a slight hint of nervousness hidden in his swav tone.

"Long time no see" he almost hesitated before saying "Owner. I guess you finally finished that errand before somehow ending up here" the Rabbit Tank Rider lied smoothly.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention and next thing I knew I was in a completely different city" the Cobra bottle user stated smoothly.

"Right…" Banjou replied with full doubtfulness, a glare settled onto his face. "And how should -"

Before Banjou could say anything stupid both Sento and Soichi thrust an elbow into his abdomen as the both placed hands on his shoulder. "ignore him for he is an idiot" Sento told the now confused Misora.

"...Alright. But why did he seem so" she was interrupted much more politely.

"He just has weird dreams about me naked" Soichi told her a lie that would make Banjou hate him more. But under both Sento and his breath they told the boxer "Don't tell her or we will cut you"

"You fucking assholes…" Banjou groaned out as he lied against the ground, holding his abdomen in pain. Even his fake mustache fell off and laid beside his face.

"We know" both stated with smiles as they bumped fist. This was normal for some reason.

Then Sento huddled with Soichi as Misora poked the in pain Cross-Z Dragon user.

"Why should we trust you?" Sento asked as he offhandedly shook a Full Bottle.

"Because we're all stuck and Misora doesn't know about me" He answered simply.

Sento nodded in acceptance before pulling away from the huddle "Okay, now what about finding a place to live while we're here?" he suggested.

"How about a fucking foot up your ass, science dick?" Banjou muttered out, now lying on his back. Bad idea on his part...

"Says the convict" Sento teased with a smile before realizing "Or I guess, freeman"

Banjou chuckled airly. "Heh, guess you're right on that, but doesn't change anything."

"Well you're no longer a wanted man" Soichi pointed out. "And Faust isn't here I believe."

It was then that the other Rider user hopped up quickly from his position, a grin plastered on his face. "Fair enough then!"

Misora just sighed before suggesting the smartest idea in the group "Well there's an apartment right there" she suggested.

Sento, Soichi and Banjou looked at the Apartment building that was just across the street "Oh." they stated together before grabbing their bags, Soichi pulling his hat down, and ran over.

"At least our luck's starting out good!" Banjou commented.

-Line Break-

 **F2G: It bothers me so much that we don't know Miss Kobayashi's full name.**

 **UK: Ikr? It's only her last name and that's it…**

 **F2G: Now why we had Build in the Dragon Maid world, well let's face it, eventually canon is going to go Gaim on us and kill Banjou or make Misora an enemy. Knowing our luck at least.**

 **UK: I'm hoping that's not gonna go that way… o~o**

 **F2G: Yeah. Also, I did the math, Build has 30 separate Best Match forms for his belt and 121 forms in all.**

 **UK: … Holy shit, that's a whole lot of forms combined…**

 **F2G: And that's not including if he gets an Sclash upgrade.**

 **UK: Would be cool though to see!~ :3 Hopefully there won't be a whole lot to remember...**

 **F2G: Agreed. Anyway, we'll see you all, next time!**

 **UK: See y'all!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**F2G: *Drinking soda, looks at Follows and Favorites, Spittakes* Wh-what!? How is THIS my most popular story at one chapter!?**

 **UK: Perhaps they love Dragon Maid and Build being together?**

 **F2G: Maybe, but Kamen Rider is kinda, not well known in Western Mainstream.**

 **UK: Ah, okay. I'm guessing it's just Dragon Maid then. :3**

 **F2G: *Looks at Elma and Lucoa* Fair enough.**

 **UK: XD**

 **F2G: Well, let's jump right in then.**

 **UK: Into the pool of crossovers we go!~ *Jumps in* And there goes a couple of jet planes flying over town! XD**

-Full Bottle Shake-

Pain. That was all Miss Kobayashi knew. She wanted to die. The unending noise driving her insane. In other words, she had an hangover. "Who the Hell is using a hammer this early in the morning?" she questioned, exhausted and annoyed.

"Good morning, Miss Kobayashi!~" Tohru sang out as she was happily looking at Kobayashi from the doorway. "Didn't think you would be up this early."

Kobayashi gribbed her head before grabbing a pillow and covering her head. "Tohru, please quiet down. I'm hungover and I think we have new neighbors-" what sounded like an actual jackhammer was suddenly heard "Loud neighbors…"

"New neighbors…? I haven't heard from anyone that we were getting new residents here." She made a perplexed expression before it changed to an excited one. "Great! That means I can introduce ourselves!~" She quickly shut the door, not slamming it hard enough for Kobayashi's sake.

"...I need Painkillers" the human in the room stated before getting up to get said painkillers.

-Line Break-

Normally, no sane person would be up and working, not even a slimy snake of a man. But Sento was most definitely not sane… or at least not completely. Especially since he was hammering in the last piece of a panel into the Bottle Purifier.

He was about to cheer in celebration, only to be interrupted by a Butter Knife impaling the wall, Misora standing behind him with a menacing aura "Quiet down. I'm sleepy." she told him before disappearing into a separate room. Sento just nodded in muted fear.

And while Sento was building, since their new place didn't have any beds yet, Banjou decided to sleep beside a wall in the same room Sento was in. He was completely knocked out, slouching a bit in his position against the wall, small snores coming through his mouth.

Sento looked at the resting boxing idiot before smiling deviously and pulling out a marker. Moments later the doorbell rang. "Huh?" Sento questioned eloquently as he stood back up and went to open it. "Um, Hello?" he asked before seeing the most peculiar Maid he's ever seen.

She closed her eyes as she smiled brightly towards her new neighbor, leaning a bit forward while greeting him, "Hello new neighbor!~ Welcome and good morning!" She straighten herself at the last part, a bit of her hair bobbing about.

Sento was quiet for a moment, blinking. "...Maid" he stated eloquently before shaking his head rabidly "I mean, why are you dressed like a Maid?"

Tohru tilted her head in question. "Huh? This is how I normally dress." She placed her hands on her hips as she then grins.

Sento held up a finger "Hold on" he stated before retreating back into the apartment as calls of "Owner!" were heard. A few seconds later Soichi was dragged out, disheveled and fedoraless.

"What Sen- why's there a Maid with" he looked at her chest before Sento forced his head back up "generous assets, here?" he asked as Sento shrugged as an answer.

"How kind of you, sir! And the reason why I'm dressed as a maid is because I'm in debt to my savior!~" Tohru explained a bit.

Soichi was about to question further on how that didn't his question before he was pulled back and Sento stepped forward as the Cobra fell into a heap on the floor "Savior?" he asked.

"Miss Kobayashi is her name!~ And pardon me for not introducing myself beforehand," She bowed her upper half, "My name's Tohru, maid to Miss Kobayashi.~" She righted herself while smiling.

"I'm Sento Kiriyu, that guy on the floor is Soichi Isurugi. The sleeping idiot on the wall is Banjou Ryuuga." Sento introduced as Soichi got up from the floor and adjusted his glasses, before snickering at Banjou's face.

"Nice to meet you all!~" Tohru grinned before seeing Banjou and giggled at the sight. "I remember Kanna doing that to Miss Kobayashi before, taking advantage on a sleeping person and marking their face with marker."

"Hehe, sounds like a fun person." Sento stated before placing his hand under his chin before asking "To you think we could meet this, Miss Kobayashi? It'd be nice to meet the neighbors" he stated.

The maid created an apologetic look towards Sento. "I'm afraid that she wouldn't be in the right condition today. She's gotten a hangover from last night." She smiled again. "However, I bet she'll love to see you new neighbors once she's feeling better!~"

"Oof, Owner had one of those once, coffee made it worse. We'll try to quiet down then." he stated apologetically "Maybe we'll drop by later, for now though one of us" he immediately looks at Soichi, who looked back before pointing at himself in slight surprise before slumping in disappointment "needs to get a job"

"Great!~ I'll let everyone know that one of you will be coming over later." Tohru announced gratefully before bowing again, "It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I have to go back and make breakfast."

"See you!" Sento chirped out as he closed the door with a smile. After it shut with a click he stood there a moment before asking "D-did anyone else see the tail?" he asked.

Soichi nodded "I thought it was normal here" Sento just nodded in acceptance.

"Maybe it's just a thing here" he stated as he sat on the floor.

After Sento spoke, there was a quick snort before Banjou jolted up from his slump position. "Huh?" He had a confused face on as he looked at the two. "What's going on now? Thought you were still hammering away at a panel, Sento..."

"I finished, but you just missed one of our neighbors" Sento stated as Soichi pulled out a coffee pot that he was glad someone packed and started making coffee.

"Oh…" Banjou replied before getting up and stretching himself. "Thought I heard someone new here, but thought they were part of a dream. Who were they?"

"Some Maid called Tohru" Sento stated as Soichi finished making the coffee and poured a mug, only to trip and cause steaming hot coffee to splash onto Banjou.

"A maid- What the fuck?!" He shouted as the hot coffee made contact with him, ruining his shirt in the process. "Hot, hot, hot! Holy hot fuck!" Banjou then ran towards the restroom before yelling out in anger, "And who the Hell had drawn on my face?!"

"And that's my cue to find a job" Sento stated before getting up and running out of the apartment, knowing Banjou saw the math and science on his face.

-Line Break-

"This is your new Co-Worker, Sento Kiriyu. Treat him with respect because he's a genius" the manager of a certain programming company stated to his employees, introducing their newest member, who was in a suit for once.

"Hello" he greeted before taking a seat at his assigned desk.

Miss Kobayashi, meanwhile, was working away, only pausing when she heard the familiar name Tohru told her "Huh, guess that makes sense" she stated as an afterthought as the day dragged by.

-Line Break-

 **F2G: And like that I have no idea where to go from here.**

 **UK: *Comfort pats* I'm sure you'll find a way to keep going. I believes in you!~ X3**

 **F2G: Hopefully. Well either way I hope the reviewers liked it.**

 **UK: Surely they would. :3**

 **F2G: Anyway, for the reviewers reading this, feel free to leave suggestions.**

 **UK: Yep! And we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **F2G: See you!**


End file.
